Back to Auradon
by TimeTravelFreak2
Summary: Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben open their eyes one morning and see something from the past. It's when the VK's first arrived at Auradon! Plans to keep everything the same goes downhill when Audrey overheard their conversation and jumps to the wrong conclusion. A mysterious girl called TimeTravelFreak steps in and forces them all, including Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay's parents.
1. Welcome

Back to Auradon

Chapter One: Welcome

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm fairy godmother, headmistress."  
Mal did a double take. "Excuse me, what did you just say?" She asked alarmed.  
"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm fairy godmother, headmistress," the woman repeated.  
Mal glanced at Evie, Carlos, and Jay. "And, to be extra clear, we are the transfers from the Isle of the Lost and it's our first day here, right? Ya know, arriving? Our first arrival?"  
Audrey stepped in. "Yes," she answered slowly. "Are all of you this slow?"  
"No," Evie replied panicky. "We're all perfectly normal children of the villains who have been banished to the Isle of the Lost and have never seen Auradon Prep in our entire life. Nope never been here before." Evie smiled hastily.  
"Ah, I'm Prince Ben, but I prefer Ben," the boy next to the fairy godmother said. He looked nervous too. "Come on, I'll show you around," he said.  
"Benny boo?" Audrey asked looking hurt. "Aren't I going?"  
"Oh, I thought you could use some time with your friends," Ben replied.  
Audrey grinned. "So thoughtful," she sighed. She hurried off to find her friends.  
"Right this way," Ben said. He ushered them into a empty hallway. "Okay, so are you four the same four who-"  
"Yeah, we've been here before, Benny boo," Mal said. She grinned at the scowl on Ben's face.  
"Stop that," Ben said irritably. "I hate that name."  
"Mal and Ben sitting in a tree," Carlos sang softly. Jay snickered.  
"Shut up," Evie said whacking them with her hand.  
"What are we gunna do about the wand?" Jay asked.  
Mal froze. "Oh no," she moaned. "We promised to steal the wand!"  
"So break it," Ben suggested. "Be a villain."  
Mal laughed. "Mother binds the promises people make to her. It's the only form of magic that works anywhere, even in the Isle of the Lost."  
"So we have to steal it," Evie put in.  
"Or something really bad will happen," Carlos finished.  
"But last time," Ben started.  
"We stole it then we gave it back," Evie explained. "That completed our promise. Steal the wand and Maleficent got it. Then we gave it back to the Fairy Godmother."  
"Mother never said what we had to do after," Mal clarified. "Mirror me, E." Evie tossed Mal the mirror. "Mirror, mirror in my hand," she began, "show us what has happened in our land." The mirror rippled and changed to show a spring day at Auradon Prep. The student were all their enjoying the fresh air. The tourney team though was glancing around and looked as though they were looking for something. "Evie, does this thing have sound?"  
Evie shrugged. "I don't listen to people's conversations on my mirror."  
"Mirror, mirror in my hand, turn the volume on for that land."  
"How does they work?" Carlos complained. "That's not even, I don't even know what you mean by saying that!"  
Mal smirked. "I'm just . . . unique," she quoted herself.  
They turned their attention to the mirror.  
"Where are they?"  
"Jay? Carlos?"  
"We really aren't there anymore," Evie whispered. "The tourney team has a game and when Jay and Carlos don't turn up, someone's going to think . . ." She didn't finish.  
"Any I'm gone too," Ben added. "They'll think you four kidnapped me or something."  
Evie grabbed the mirror. "Mirror, mirror in my hand, show me Belle of the other land."  
"Evie!" Belle gasped. She looked at them through the mirror. "Jay, Carlos? The team is looking for you two!"  
"They won't find us," Mal said grimly. "We're at Auradon Prep, but it's when we first arrived. Only, we're the only five who remember the coronation and all that good stuff."  
"Can we get back?" Ben asked his mom.  
"I don't think so," Belle said sadly. "I should have expected this." She took a moment to compose herself. "Ever decade or so, a student of group of student disappears. We get a note saying the student or students are fine. That they've gone to fix things. But big magical events or desperate things happen and it can happen earlier."  
"Great!" Evie cried. "We still have to steal that stupid wand and give it to Mal's mom. Then we have to figure out how to get it away from her!"  
"What?" A voice from behind said. They turned around.

 **A/N: How do you like my first Descendants story? Please read and review.**


	2. Coming Clean

Chapter Two: Coming Clean

"Prince Ben," Audrey sneered. She clicked a picture. "Siding with the villains. I'm so posting this." She posted the photo. "Oh, and Benny Boo. We. Are. Done." Audrey stomped off.  
"We gotta come clean to someone," Carlos whispered hysterically. "By now the whole school know we have to-"  
"They're trying to steal the fairy god others wand?" Someone cried out. "Stop them!"  
"No!" Yelled Mal. She took out her spell book. "Um . . . Never mind." She put it away.  
"Children? It that true?" The fairy godmother.  
Evie gulped. "Yes," she blurted. She covered her mouth. "I mean no! But yes! But we don't want to! It's complicated," she sighed.  
"We have to because Mal's mom made us promise," Carlos mumbled. "Bad things will happen if we don't. Only magic that works on the Isle."  
Audrey turned to Lonnie. "See," she said to her friend loud enough so everyone could hear. "I told you. They were plotting and they put Ben under a spell."  
"I'm not under a spell!" Ben said hotly. He glared at his ex-girlfriend.  
"Silence!" Jay yelled. He got everyone's attention.  
"Evie? Can I speak?" Belle in the mirror asked.  
"Oh, oops," Evie said sheepishly. She turned the mirror so Belle was facing out.  
"Greetings, I am Belle from Auradon. But not your Auradon. See, every decade a group of students disappear and they are sent to a new world in the past to fix things. This is just that."  
"What she said," Mal said. She crossed her arms.  
BOOM! A girl appeared. "Hi!" She said brightly. "I'm TimeTravelFreak." She had brown hair and soft brown eyes. "Call me Lilli though. You all are going to see a spectacular production called Disney Descendants. It's about Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay. She turned to Evie. "E, you have to let Belle go. She's not suppose to see this." Evie canceled the mirror spell. "Yay! Okay her we go! Um, I ask you now be alarmed, but a screen will be set up showing Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella De Vile."  
"You cannot do that!" The King yelled. Yes he and Belle of the present have arrived too.  
Lilli snapped her fingers. The king could no longer speak. "I'd be careful," she said slowly. "Or you'll become a dictator."  
"Mother?" Mal gasped. She was looking at the screen.  
"Mal dear, who is this Lilli?" Maleficent demanded. "What does she mean by you time traveling?"  
"I expect it will be shown in the movie," the Evil Queen replied. "Right, Evie?"  
"Oh," Evie stammered. "Of course."  
"Ready?" Chirped Lilli.  
"Yes!" Everyone yelled.  
Lilli snapped her fingers. The lights dimmed.  
 **Mal (narrating): ONCE UPON A TIME,**  
"Mal is that you?" Evie asked curiously.  
"It sure sounds like her," Ben said.  
"Mal and Ben sitting in a tree!" Carlos sang again. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
"Shut up Carlos," Mal said, her face red with embarrassment.  
 **LONG, LONG AGO-WELL, MORE LIKE 20 YEARS AGO**  
"Classic Mal humor," Evie said happily.  
 **-BELLE MARRIED HER BEAST IN FRONT OF 6,000 OF THEIR CLOSEST PERSONAL FRIENDS. BIG CAKE.**  
"You flicked a CAKE?" Jay and Carlos screamed at Mal.  
 **YEAH, SO INSTEAD OF A HONEYMOON, BEAST UNITED ALL OF THE KINGDOMS AND GOT HIMSELF ELECTED KING OF THE UNITED STATES OF AURADON.**  
"So enthusiastic," Jay snickered.  
"I like Auradon," Mal defended herself.  
 **HE ROUNDED UP ALL THE VILLAINS AND SIDEKICKS- BASICALLY ALL THE REALLY INTERESTING PEOPLE-**  
"Not anymore," Mal mumbled.  
 **AND HE BOOTED THEM OFF TO THE ISLE OF THE LOST WITH A MAGICAL BARRIER TO KEEP THEM THERE. THIS IS MY HOOD. NO MAGIC. NO WI-FI. NO WAY OUT. OR SO I THOUGHT.**  
"So there is a way out?" Jafar asked. "And it will be revealed during the movie!"  
"You can't use it," Jay replied.  
 **HANG ON, YOU'RE ABOUT TO MEET US.**  
"Great," Audrey grumbled.  
 **BUT FIRST, THIS HAPPENED...**  
"What?"

 **A/N: Hi!**

 **pinksakura271: yes! you were totally right. Audrey was the one to overhear them! Good guess! Audrey will change though!**

 **Kingson24601: glad you like the idea! Like pinksakaura271, you are also right with Audrey!**

 **Okay, so this story I started writing on my iPad and it was supposed to be a keep the time travel a secret sort of thing, then I decided, well everyone does that in their stories, so I'm going to be different. Besides, the Auradonians can help them steal the wand back from the villains! I like Audrey at the end of the movie, though, so she will melt her ice walls, but for now she is a stuck up princess. I love the Jay/Audrey pairing so...**

 **Anyway, if you have any Descendant's you want included, give me names and parents.**

 **THANKS!**

 **TimeTravelFreak2**

 **P.S. Yes Lilli is me, but I use something along the lines of Lily or Lillian as pseudonym for anything. So no, not my real name. Why would I put that on the internet?**


	3. Rotten to the Core

Chapter Three: Rotten to the Core

 _[We see Ben being fitted by a tailor for his coronation.]_  
Everyone laughed at Ben, who flushed slightly.  
 **Tailor: SLEEVE. HEAD.**  
 _[Enter Belle and the Beast.]_  
 **Beast: AH-HA. HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE CROWNED KING NEXT MONTH? YOU'RE JUST A BABY!**  
"I'M NOT A BABY!" Ben yelled.  
 **Belle: HE'S TURNING 16, DEAR.**  
"See," Ben said smugly.  
 **Ben: HEY, POPS.**  
 **Beast: 16? THAT'S FAR TOO YOUNG TO BE CROWNED KING. I DIDN'T MAKE A GOOD DECISION UNTIL I WAS AT LEAST 42.**  
 **Belle: UH, YOU DECIDED TO MARRY ME AT 28.**  
 **Beast: AH, IT WAS EITHER YOU OR A TEAPOT. (chuckles) KIDDING.**  
"It wasn't that funny," Belle said crossly.  
 **Ben: MOM, DAD-**  
 **Tailor: AH! NN-NNH!**  
Everyone laughs again.  
 **Ben: I'VE CHOSEN MY FIRST OFFICIAL PROCLAMATION.**  
"It was a bad one," Audrey commented.  
 **Ben: I'VE DECIDED THAT THE CHILDREN ON THE ISLE OF THE LOS BE GIVEN A CHANCE TO LIVE HERE IN AURADON.**  
Audrey slaps her head in disbelief.  
 **Tailor: (squeaks)**  
Everyone laughs.  
 **Ben: EVERY TIME I LOOK OUT TO THE ISLAND, I FEEL LIKE THEY'VE BEEN ABANDONED.**  
"We were," Mal said darkly.  
 **Beast: THE CHILDREN OF OUR SWORN ENEMIES, LIVING AMONG US?**  
"Yep!" Evie said smiling.  
 **Ben: WE START OUT WITH A FEW AT FIRST, ONLY THE ONES WHO NEED OUR HELP THE MOST.**  
"That's us!"  
 **Ben: I'VE ALREADY CHOSEN THEM.**  
 **Beast: HAVE YOU?**  
"Mmhm, we are here aren't we?"  
 **Belle: I GAVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE. WHO ARE THEIR PARENTS?**  
 **Ben: CRUELLA DE VIL, JAFAR, EVIL QUEEN...AND MALEFICENT.**  
 **Tailor: AH!**  
Everyone has to take a full minute laughing at the tailor's reactions and noises.  
"Nice to know someone appreciates us," Maleficent said.  
 **Beast: MALEFICENT! SHE IS THE WORST VILLAIN IN THE LAND!**  
"Still feared, baby!"  
 **Ben: DAD, JUST HEAR ME OUT HERE.**  
 **Beast: I WON'T HEAR OF IT.**  
 **Tailor: OH, OH!**  
Snorts.  
 **Beast: THEY ARE GUILTY OF UNSPEAKABLE CRIMES.**  
"We are," Evie said airily. "Not serious ones, but minor ones back on the Isle."  
"Us Evie dear."  
"Oh."  
 **Ben: DAD, THEIR CHILDREN ARE INNOCENT. DON'T YOU THINK THEY DESERVE A SHOT AT A NORMAL LIFE? DAD?**  
"Wow, you were desperate," Mal remarked.  
Ben shrugged. "I couldn't stop thinking about you guys stuck on an island with the most evil people on that plant. It just adds fuel to the flame."  
Mal nodded. "Well, it's preferable to being taken away from your family and then when you're old enough you find out your parents are villains."  
 **Beast: I SUPPOSE THEIR CHILDREN ARE INNOCENT.**  
 **Belle: WELL DONE. SHALL WE?**  
 _[Exit Belle and Beast. Ben is left staring out the window at the Isle of the lost while rock music fades in. Mal is spray painting Long Live Evil on a wall.]_  
 **Mal: They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil. And that makes me glad.**  
"See!"  
"It use to make me glad!"  
 **Jay: A dirty no-good. Down to the bone. Your worst nightmare. Can't take me home.**  
"Who would?"  
 **Evie: So I got some mischief. In my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love.**  
"Awww, that's so sad," Lonnie said. She came over to Evie. "I'm Lonnie, daughter of-"  
"Mulan," Evie finished. "Yeah, I know."  
"She walked on a table!" Audrey screeched.  
 **Carlos: They think I'm callous. A lowlife hood. I feel so useless.**  
"Don't feel that way, Carlos," Cruella said.  
Carlos rolled his eyes. "Sure, mom. Whatever."  
 **All: Misunderstood**  
"I understand perfectly," Audrey said. "You're all evil!"  
 **Mal and Evie: Mirror, mirror on the wall, Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, Wicked world**  
"Not evil at all," Audrey muttered sarcastically.  
"Audrey!" Mal snapped.  
 **All: I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core.**  
"Guh-ross!" Audrey imputed.  
 **All: I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next-Like the kid next door...I'm rotten to the... (Girls: core.) I'm rotten to the. I'm rotten to the core...**  
 _[All are banging rhythmically, hooting, and laughing]_  
"Disrespect!"  
 **Mal: Call me a schemer. Call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just . . . unique.**  
"Defiantly!" Evie exclaimed. "Totes unique!"  
"It's in a bad way," Audrey sneered.  
 **Jay: What, me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?**  
"So rude!"  
 **Man: HEY!**  
"I agree. HEY!"  
 **Evie: So I'm a misfit. So I'm a flirt. I broke your heart? I made ya hurt?**  
"What were those colorful things?"  
"Scarfs," Evie answered. "It was a fashion store."  
 **Carlos: The past is past. Forgive, forget.**  
"Very true," the fairy godmother said.  
 **Carlos: The truth is**  
 **All: You ain't seen nothing yet...**  
"Oh boy."  
 **Lady: COME BACK WITH MY APPLE!**  
"Yes, return her apple!"  
"I poisoned it," Evie said deadpan.  
"Ahhhhh!"  
 **Mal and Evie: Mirror, mirror on the wall, Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world. Wicked world...**  
 **Carlos: COME ON!**  
 _[All in the street doing dance moves with other back ups.]_  
"Is that suppose to be dancing?"  
"Yes," Mal said forcefully.  
 **All: I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next-Like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the (Girls: core!) I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core.**  
 _[Everyone is laughing and chattering. Mal steals a candy from a baby in a passing wagon. She holds it up to the crowd and they cheer. Suddenly the cheers turn into screams of fear. Mal turns around.]_  
"You shouldn't steal candy."  
"I don't steal candy anymore, Audrey. It's in the past now."  
 **Guards: HMM.**  
 **Mal: HI, MOM.**  
"Oooohhh!"


	4. Poll

Hey all! I'm posting this to each of my stories. I have opened a poll and I want your contribution. Please check it out. Whether your a Potterhead, Descendants fan, Lunar Chronicals fan, or Once Upon A Time fan, this is okay for you. I would really appreciate your contribution so please check it out.

Thanks,

TimeTravelFreak2


End file.
